


She Sees Something In You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: All American Season 1 [7]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Banter, Developing Relationship, Episode Tag, F/M, Post Episode: s01e11 All Eyez on Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Asher wants to be someone worthy of Olivia. Of the faith she has in him. He knows he’s screwed up a lot, but he wants to be better. He’s going to be.





	She Sees Something In You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still feeling a lot of things about episode 11 and all the Asher/Olivia content. It was hard to pick exactly what I wanted to write about but Coach Baker's "she sees something in you" just stuck with me.

_She sees something in you_

The words stay with Asher. They’re with him that night when he admits to getting kicked off the team, and the next morning when Coach calls him in to talk and tells him he’s back on the team. She’s the first person he thinks of telling. And when he sees her smiling at him, and feels her in his arms they sound again in his head.

_She sees something in you._

Asher wants to be someone worthy of Olivia. Of the faith she has in him. He knows he’s screwed up a lot, but he wants to be better. He’s going to be. Not for anyone else, but for himself. It’s what Olivia told him the night she found him on the bench. She’d said he was going to have a lot of people expecting things from him, but if he truly wanted to get better he had to do it for himself. In the end he’s the one that has to live with his decisions.

Asher knows she’s right. But that doesn’t mean that part of him can’t want to be better for her. He wants to show her she’s not wrong for putting her faith in him, and seeing something in him no one else sees.

It’s not easy, but Asher hadn’t expected it to be. He’s made a lot of mistakes, and people are understandably angry at him. It’s not going to be something he can fix overnight. He knows that. But he’s willing to take the time and work for it.

He has a lot of apologies to go through. Layla, Spencer, Jordan, Coach Baker, the team. Olivia. He starts with her, knowing that if anyone is going to hear him out right now, it’s her. But as soon as the words “I’m sorry” are out of his mouth, she’s rolling her eyes and swatting his arm.

“I know what this is,” Olivia tells him. “It’s the start of your apology tour. But I’m telling you, you don’t have to apologize to me.”

“I do though,” Asher tries. “I said and did a lot of things I shouldn’t have. And I know you get it, probably more than anyone else, but that doesn’t mean you deserved the way I treated you. Or that it was okay. So I’m sorry.”

“And I forgive you,” Olivia tells him. “I did a long time ago.” She bumps their shoulders together and tosses a pile of clothes in front of him. “Now help me fold these.”

Asher looks down at the pile of clothes in front of him and raises an eyebrow, “You want me to fold your underwear?”

Olivia’s eyes widen and she reaches out and takes them back, “Okay maybe not those.”

Asher laughs, “I thought you were trying to tell me something, Liv.”

She tosses a t-shirt at his head, “Shut up and fold.”

Asher shakes his head, but picks up one of her shirts and starts folding. They work in silence for a while. It’s something that Asher has learned to appreciate. For so long he always felt like he had to fill the gaps in conversation, and try and stay interesting. But with Olivia he doesn’t have to do that. He’s able to just exist.

This time he can tell she’s holding something back. He doesn’t push her. If she wants to talk, she will.

“You know your dad came by the house last night,” Olivia says. Her tone is casual as she folds one of her shirts, but her watchful gaze is anything but.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Dad wasn’t happy when he found out what happened. Your dad tried to say he thought you’d just come to our house, but that’s bullshit. He also may have mentioned something about looking for you at Layla’s but I steered him away. I hope that’s okay.”

Asher lets out a relieved breath. He hadn’t been looking forward to seeing his dad again. He’d honestly be happy if he never had to.

“Yeah that’s fine, I don’t really have anything to say to him anyway.”

Olivia nods, “He’s an ass. For him to suddenly seek you out now that he knows you’re back on the team just proves that. You deserve better than that.”

“I know.”

Olivia smiles, and reaches over and squeezes his hand, “You know, you really have changed. The old Asher would have been rushing home and trying to win back his father’s approval.”

“Well the old Asher was an idiot,” Asher says. “In a lot of ways. But I’m going to make up for that.”

He holds her gaze, hoping she’ll understand what he’s trying to say. When she smiles again, softer this time, and brushes her thumb across his knuckles, he thinks she does.

_She sees something in you._

It’s Jordan that says the words to him this time. They don’t hold the same warning as they did when spoken by his father. Though Asher knows there probably is one. This time they’re more curious than anything.

Asher nods, “I know.”

“Don’t hurt her.”

This time Asher doesn’t miss the warning. But he doesn’t need it. “I won’t.”

Jordan nods, and claps him on the pack. “Good. Because if you do, she’ll kill you herself.”

Asher smiles, “I have no doubt. But you know we’re not…”

“Not yet,” Jordan shrugs. “But come man. You have to see it.”

Asher turns his head to see Olivia sitting on the couch with Coop. She’s laughing at something Coop has said when her eyes meet his. Asher feels his breath catch in his throat.

She smiles and beckons him over. When he takes his seat next to her and she hooks her arm through his, and leans up to place a kiss to his cheek, Asher finally gets what it is. She sees someone worth loving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
